ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Honest" Abraham Gore
Background: Are you tired of high flying, gymnastics contests instead of good, traditional wrestling? Are you sick of women being allowed in the wrestling ring instead of in the kitchen or bedroom where they belong? Are you angry about the closed fists, top rope moves, and other blatant violations of what wrestling is supposed to be about? Then vote “Honest” Abraham Gore for your next GWR World Heavyweight Champion. With almost 3 whole months of professional wrestling experience, and a lifetime of research in aged, traditional wrestling magazines and books, “Honest” Abe represents the best of classic wrestling. While most “wrestlers” these days focus on an ever-increasing arsenal of ever-more-dangerous moves and maneuvers, Abraham understands the value of Tradition. He understands how a well-placed side headlock, or even a risky advanced maneuver like a top wristlock, can change the course of even the most dramatic and gripping 4 hour match. With Abraham as your champion, you can expect a return to the way things should be, where athletics and excitement give way to careful strategy and clever foresight. Where moves from the top rope are banned, and all matches have an hour time limit… minimum. So vote “Honest” Abraham Gore as your next GWR Champion. You can trust you won’t regret it (This message paid for and approved by Abraham Gore) Brief Wrestling History: Abraham Gore is fresh out of professional wrestling school under the legendary classic wrestler “Mr. Chinlock” Moses Malone. After nearly 3 years under the then-83 year old legend, performing such illustrious “training exercises” as doing Malone’s laundry, preparing meals, and giving him sponge baths, the veteran finally taught Gore a few of his best moves, including the deadly Cravate, the vicious Step-Over Toe Hold, and even his violent trademark Rear Chinlock. Now, with his training complete, and the all-too-timely passing of his mentor, Abraham is ready to bring a sense of tradition and honor back to the world of professional wrestling, beginning with the Global Wrestling Revolution. In the first month of his illustrious career, Abe has defeated the likes of "Brain Damage" Xander Beck, Castiel, and Warlok (though the victory was sullied by interference against Abe). The only black mark marring his otherwise spotless record was a draw in a 3 on 1 handicap match against that most dastardly of dastards, Raziel (though in fairness, Abe blames his partners, Warlok and Adrenalin, whose unsolicited and completely non-Traditional betrayal cost them the match). Finishing Move: '''Capitol Clutch (Wristlock Sleeper) '''Signature Moves: Top Wristlock, Side Headlock (can hit from almost any position), Cravate, Rear Chinlock, Side Wristlock, Arm Wringer, Airplane Spin, Side Headlock Takedown, Heel Hook, Side Takedown, Single Leg Takedown, Double Leg Takedown, Arm Bar, Dragon Whip, German Suplex, Bell to Back Suplex, Belly to Belly Suplex, Vertial Suplex, Fisherman’s Suplex, Surfboard, Snapmare, Hip Toss, Backslide Pin, Small Package, Victory Roll, Schoolboy Pin, La Magistral Cradle, Oklahoma Roll, Bear Hug (always completely ineffectual, something of a running joke), Double Underhook Submission, Neckbreaker. In General prefers as boring and basic a moveset as is possible. Anything high-flying or overly athletic is anathema to him. Category:Wrestlers